


Soaked

by FandomTravelers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Water Balloon Fights, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: When Lily introduces the boys to a new game...Chaos.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 6





	Soaked

Remus cannot believe why others would prefer being soaking wet in the rain to staying warm and comfortable inside. He looked towards a group of teenagers were in the courtyard. They laugh as they jump around like idiots splashing water everywhere. The tiny little problem was that those idiots were _his_ idiots. James was being chased by Sirius around the courtyard , both trying to hit each other with water balloons. Their faces gleeful.

_They won’t be happy when they’re done_. He stood up from the nice little spot near the window where he was reading books on. The were **definitely** not gonna be laughing anytime soon.

* * *

“Would you both stop it already! It’s raining for Merlin’s sake!” A frustrated lily yelled from the sidelines.

“I thought the whole point of the game was to get soaked?” James asked, he then ducked to avoid an oncoming balloon heading for his head. Sirius yelped, frustrated he missed.

“Besides you introduced us to this game, how did you think we were going to play it? Normally? Sheesh no way!” Sirius said.

He continued throwing balloons towards James, unknowing of Remus who was headed straight in between him and James. He knew he messed up when one of his balloons hit Remus square in the chest. Even lily gave a little gasp as she watched the now dripping wet Remus.

Surprisingly, Remus only gave a little nod of his head.

“I guess that was my fault. I was expecting to get soaked by the rain anyways,” he accio’ed (?) some of the water balloons from James and Sirius ‘s pile and held them in his hand. “Now that we’re all definitely going to get a cold, it won’t hurt to finish this battle.” He grinned mischievously.

They all ran towards their own hiding place, balloons flying here and there.

Lily watched, half annoyed – half fond. “Guess I’m going to be on babysitting duty soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making them as close to character as I could. Hope I did good. Review!
> 
> ☀️ Eagle. 
> 
> P. S. Idea from 🌙 Owl  
> P. P. S. I OWN nothing~~


End file.
